deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chuck Greene
Interesting... A friend had an interesting thought; Why doesn't Chuck steal the Zombrex >.> CrackLawliet 21:58, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Because japanese developers have a habit of expecting you to take it on trust that theft is never okay and good guy protagonists are 100% moral and good, even if they unflinchingly bury axes in skulls on the regular. 04:36, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Chuck Greene = Chuck Norris? Am I the only one who thinks that Chuck Greene is made to be an in-game representation of Chuck Norris? His overall image, facial composition (eh, sort of), name (OBVIOUSLY) and overall imposing role seem to imply this. I know it's yet to be said by Capcom, but does anyone else get what I mean or agree/disagree? 20:56, June 11, 2010 (UTC) : I understand where you're coming from, but Chuck Greene is too big of a loser to be Chuck Norris. They might be trying to represent Chuck Norris, but I don't think Chuck Greene is cool enough. Personally I think he's lame. Frank-West 21:00, June 11, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't think so. You can see how he's changed during the development, and of course, he doesn't have a beard. Even so, I think he's an awesome character (even if Frank-West is going all negative nelly on him for no good reason). Neo Deus 03:36, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :: I just don't like him. They should have kept Frank as the main character since he is much better. No one can replace Frank, and yet they think they can put in Chuck instead, which I don't like. ::::So you hate him because he isn't Frank? That's a horrible reason. =p - Ash Crimson 10:20, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::: It may be a horrible reason, but it's still my reason. Chuck is a loser. Frank-West 18:22, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Chuck > Frank .. aw snap.. - Ash :::::::Frank > Ash. Aw snap that. =)Frank-West 20:27, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: =0 - Ash Crimson 23:15, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Chuck being the main protagonist. Hey, just a small note, perhaps it could be handy to note in the overview section about Chuck that he is also the main protagonist of the game, this would make things for new players and interested people much clearer i think. What you guys think? Wingedsaber 19:55, August 9, 2010 (UTC) It says so in the first sentence of his page. CrackLawliet 20:53, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, it matters how you define reluctant hero. It does not refer to the main character in any way.. here's a explanation about it from wikipedia: The reluctant hero is typically portrayed either as an ordinary person thrust into extraordinary circumstances which require him to rise to heroism, or as a person with extraordinary abilities who nonetheless evinces a desire to avoid using those abilities for the benefit of others. In either case, the reluctant hero does not initially seek adventure or the opportunity to do good, and their apparent selfishness may draw them into the category of anti-heroes. The reluctant hero differs from the anti-hero in that the story arc of the former inevitably results in their becoming a true hero. In many stories, the reluctant hero is portrayed as having a period of doubt after his initial foray into heroism. This may be brought about by the negative consequences of his own heroic actions, or by the achievement of some position of personal safety - leaving the audience to wonder whether he will return to heroism at the moment when he is needed the most. Campbell describes this as the "Rescue from Without": :The reluctant hero loses all desire to abandon his bliss, he does not want to take on the burdens of the world. Someone or thing may facilitate his miraculous return from apparent death. An overriding reason is necessary to bring the hero back to the world to save it. : :However, there is no reference to the reluctant hero to automaticly being the protagonist. It's a status but not a typical role. That's why i thought it would be best to make it: : :Former national Motocross champion, Chuck Greene is the reluctant hero and main protagonist of Case Zero and Dead Rising 2. : :Here's the overview explanation of wikipedia on protagonist or Main Character: : :A protagonist (from the Greek πρωταγωνιστής''protagonistes'', "one who plays the first part, chief actor"[1]) is the main character (the central or primary personal figure) of a literary, theatrical, cinematic, video game, or musical narrative, around whom the events of the narrative's plot revolve and with whom the audience is intended to share the most empathy. In thetheatre of Ancient Greece, three actors played all of the main dramatic roles in a tragedy; the leading role was played by the protagonist, while the other roles were played by deuteragonist and the tritagonist. : :Give me your thoughts on it. Wingedsaber 22:37, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : :I see... I'll change it I guess, but I can't guarantee that nobody is gonna change it. CrackLawliet 22:44, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : :Ah, looking perfect now. It's just that it's noted good that he is the main character, else people could think else. This fact is also noted that way in the regular wikipedia so that's why i thought it would be good to have noted. Anyways, like this it's perfect :) Wingedsaber 22:57, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :: Uh, we're not like wikipedia though. But whatever. - Ash Crimson 18:02, August 10, 2010 (UTC) His Quote When does he ever say "I love the smell of rising dead in the morning"? I've never heard it. Could someone link me to the source? http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 20:14, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Someone gonna answer me? http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 20:01, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :I saw it somwhere on a website. i think it was the Terror is Reality website. D.R. fan 47 20:10, October 8, 2010 (UTC) : :It is on the Fortune City website, since that is where his age is discovered, his motto is also written there. NT92 21:24, October 9, 2010 (UTC) : : :Who the HELL changed the quote? http://www.visitfortunecity.com/us/entertainment/tir THAT'S where it is. Now don't change it. CrackLawliet 14:06, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Dirty words on his jacket (no, really) 'IJIEK' looks a lot like 'DICK' from a distance. Please tell me I'm not the first to notice this, if I am then everyone else is insane. Thank you that is all. 04:33, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Notebook Portrait I need some opinions abou which notebook photos to use for Chuck and for many of the other characters as well. We have many notebook photos for all of the charactesr for both DR2 and OTR here, but there were also some photos imported from the other Dead Rising wikia. Our photo: Alternate photo: As you can see, ours is a lot bigger but also lower quality and a bit blurrier. Our photos are also being used on the Survivors page, so if we did decide to go with a smaller photo of better quality, we would need to replace the photo on several pages. I'd like to be able to delete the duplicate photo that we decide not to use, so that we don't have multiple photos of the same image. Thoughts? --Nixerix (talk) 23:46, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :I think we should go with the smaller one in my opinion. Higher quality and all that. Don Pinstripelli (talk) 16:52, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :I'll try and replace the older image with the newer and higher quality one. That way, I won't have to actually change everything around (since the notebook portraits are used on multiple pages). If not, I'll do the latter. --Nixerix (talk) 19:07, July 20, 2014 (UTC)